


Чужая территория

by MeyMey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек возвращается в Бейкон Хиллс, чтобы расследовать убийство своей сестры, и узнает, что территорию захватила другая стая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Когда Дерек возвращается в Бейкон Хиллс, чтобы навестить дядю и похоронить сестру, он не ожидает что наткнётся на метку чужой стаи. Он удивляется, как быстро новая стая осмелела и пометила территорию. Он скребёт краску на дереве, пытаясь понять, чем написано, когда сзади раздаётся вежливое покашливание, и Дерек понимает, что ему не придётся искать новую стаю самостоятельно.   
Он оборачивается и недоумевающе разглядывает троицу подростков. Он ожидает, что вперёд выйдет единственный парень в компании, но глаза одной из девушек загораются красным — в тон её губам.   
— Ты зашёл на нашу территорию, — говорит она. — Кто ты?  
— Я Дерек Хейл, и этот город всегда принадлежал моей семье, — Дерек разглядывает стаю, пытаясь оценить, сколько у него шансов. Парень кажется совсем уж тощим, а рыжая девушка вообще не производит впечатление существа, способного кому-то навредить. — И я вернулся, спасибо, что посторожили город в моё отсутствие.   
Со стороны рыжей раздаётся недовольное шипение, и её глаза загораются голубым, парень усмехается.   
— Нет, ты не понял, Хейл, — говорит он, окидывая Дерека взглядом, — это наш дом. Мы тут жили. Мы тут живём. Мы тут будем жить. Лора Хейл выделила нам часть владений Хейлов, поэтому сейчас ты стоишь на нашей территории. Ты можешь тусить в городе, но не советую особо дёргаться, особенно стоя рядом с нашей меткой.   
— И почему же бета говорит за своего альфу? — насмешливо интересуется Дерек у тёмноволосой девушки, ожидая разозлить её и готовясь отразить атаку, но девушка только криво улыбается.   
— У Стайлза лучше подвешен язык, — она поджимает красные губы, — у меня лучше поставлен удар.  
— Ох, Эллисон, не выставляй себя безмозглой горой мышц, — цокает рыжая. — Ты ещё и отличный лидер и стратег.   
Эллисон мягко улыбается рыжей, а Стайлз закатывает глаза и выходит немного вперёд для разговора с Дереком.   
— Короче говоря, — он показывает раскрытую ладонь и начинает загибать пальцы. — У нас есть своя территория, у тебя — своя. Мы не конфликтные, нам оно не нужно. Мы маленькая и очень дружная стая: обидишь одного — получишь в тройном размере. Мы скрываемся, мы умеем контролировать превращения и мы милые, если нас не трогать, — он перестаёт загибать пальцы и улыбается Дереку, растянув губы до ушей. — Мы можем даже стать тебе друзьями.   
— И почему же у таких милых деток голубые глаза? — интересуется Дерек и кивком указывает на рыжую.   
— Потому что, — поджимает губы она.   
— Тут появился альфа, — мрачно говорит Эллисон. — Он укусил одного из ребят. Лидия прекратила его мучения и за это получила свои глаза.   
— Мне идёт голубой, разве нет? – кокетливо улыбается Лидия и кидает взгляд на Эллисон.   
— И кого же он укусил?   
— А какая тебе разница? — Эллисон растирает ладони друг о друга. — Ты вряд ли знал его, он приехал в город после пожара. Джексон Уитмор.   
— Судя по всему, вы хорошо знали его? Соболезную, — Дерек задумчиво смотрит в точку на земле. — Вы опознали альфу?  
— Нет, — Стайлз мотает головой. — Мы только знаем, что именно он убил Лору. Но ни один из нас почему-то не может его почувствовать. Этот урод какой-то неуловимый. Но... секунду.   
Стайлз переглядывается с девушками, и те кивают. Дерек поражается этому единению в стае, когда не нужны даже слова, чтобы объясниться. Даже в его семье такого не было.   
— Мы предлагаем тебе союз, — говорит Стайлз, его глаза загораются чистым золотом, и Дерек даже на мгновение забывается и любуется ими. — Ты помогаешь нам найти альфу, а мы считаем тебя братом, как Лору, и позволяем свободно действовать на нашей территории.   
— Вы настолько отчаялись? — фыркает Дерек, но потом всё веселье исчезает с его лица и он просто кивает. — Я согласен, — и протягивает им руку.   
Дерек ожидает, что Стайлз пожмёт её, но вместо этого его руку сжимают тонкие и сильные пальцы альфы.   
— Не ожидал? — она улыбается. — У нас нет такой чёткой иерархии, как в обычных стаях, но я сильнее Стайлза и я обязана указать тебе на свою силу. Это обычный животный закон. Ты омега, мы стая. Это ты нуждаешься в нашей помощи, а не мы в твоей. Мы помогаем тебе не потому, что ты нужен нам, а потому, что мы любили Лору Хейл. Я пожимаю твою руку только потому, что твоя фамилия Хейл.  
— Я не омега, — шипит Дерек и сжимает тонкую руку Эллисон своей рукой, а потом он сжимает зубы от боли, потому что Эллисон отвечает на его вызов.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком и помоги нам, — говорит Эллисон, — и мы подумаем о том, чтобы взять тебя нашу стаю. Нельзя быть одному, Дерек. Ты же не хочешь быть один?   
— Я обожаю её, — говорит Стайлз и улыбается. — Эллисон, не покалечь его.   
— Я и не думала, — говорит Эллисон, мгновенно сменяя угрожающий тон на весёлый. Она отходит обратно к стае, демонстрируя свою прямую спину Дереку, демонстрируя, насколько она его не боится.   
— Я помогу вам, — говорит Дерек. — И не нужно было устраивать эту демонстрацию.   
— Нужно было, — уверяет Стайлз. — Это очень зрелищно. Мы же подростки, в конце концов. Мы любим пафосные сцены. А сейчас нам нужно красиво уйти в туман. Потому что уроки начнутся через пять минут, — Стайлз тыкает пальцем в свои часы, и стая переглядывается, улыбаясь друг другу.   
— Рады были повидаться, Дерек, — говорит Эллисон, и они уходят.   
Дерек проводит пальцами по нарисованной белой краской мишени с символом волка в её середине. Мерзкое чувство, что Эллисон права и он действительно просто омега, жжет что-то внутри груди. Он просто хочет думать, что он не один. Что у него ещё есть младшая сестра и дядя.   
Дерек бредёт к больнице, чувствуя себя разбитым. Ему даже кажется, что милая рыжая девочка с идеальным маникюром спокойно расправится с ним в одиночку. Потом он вспоминает рукопожатие альфы, а потом вдруг застревает на мысли о золотых глазах Стайлза.   
Он хочет выкинуть Стайлза из головы, но потом решает, что лучше уж думать о мальчишке, чем о собственной слабости.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро встречает его почерневшими от огня балками потолка и раздражающе монотонным стуком в дверь. Дерек сумрачно оглядывает комнату и поднимается с пола, где вчера и уснул, прямо на досках, подложив под голову куртку, так как времени на покупку мебели у него пока не было.   
Стук продолжается и Дереку приходится открыть дверь, потому что запах он чувствует знакомый и угрозы тот не несёт.   
— Утречка, — весело приветствует его улыбающееся до ушей лицо Стайлза, — я тебе тут кофе и пончики принёс. Я подумал, что раз ты спишь на полу, то и кухня у тебя вряд ли есть.   
— С чего ты взял, что я сплю на полу? — возмущается Дерек, проводив взглядов спокойно прошествовавшего мимо него в дом Стайлза.   
— Мы облазили все места в этом городе. В этом доме нет кровати. И что-то вчера мы не заметили, чтобы ты тащил её за собой.   
— Чего ты хочешь? — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, а Стайлз пристраивается на ступеньках и протягивает ему стакан потрясающе пахнущего кофе.   
— Чтобы ты взял стакан, — говорит Стайлз, — я е могу взять пончик, пока он у меня в руках. Двойной эспрессо без сахара и молока. Тебе должно понравиться, большой волк.   
— Большой волк? — Дерек выгибает бровь, но принимает стакан из рук парня. Легкий мускатный запах сводит с ума, Дерек отпивает немного кофе и хмурится, понимая, что Стайлз полностью угадал с его вкусами.   
— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты большой? — спрашивает Стайлз и золотые искры-смешинки в его глазах заставляют Дерека заворожённо замереть, впрочем, к его чести, он быстро берёт себя в руки.   
— Как двусмысленно звучит, не находишь?   
— Как планировалось — так и звучит, — Стайлз улыбается, демонстрируя белые, чуть заострённые зубы.   
— Ты говорил, что вы контролируете превращения.   
— Да, настолько, что можем контролировать остроту и длину зубов. Ты так можешь?   
— Нет.   
— Вау, — восхищается Стайлз и запихивает в рот кусок пончика с ярко-розовой глазурью. — Я думал, что будешь врать. Хороший волчик, держи вкусняшку.   
Стайлз кидает Дереку пончик с белой глазурью, а Дерек ловит его и тут же впивается в него зубами. И ему хочется убить парня, потому что пончик оказывается с его любимой кокосовой начинкой.   
— Что, пугает? — коварно улыбается Стайлз, откидываясь на ступеньки позади него локтями. — Признаюсь, чтобы не волновать тебя, про кокос рассказала Лора, а кофе было не так сложно угадать.   
— Ты не ответил — зачем ты здесь?   
— Захотелось накормить тебя и напоить кофе. Разве не может быть у меня таких желаний?  
— А серьёзно?  
— Я серьёзно, — Стайлз фыркает. — Мне просто хотелось узнать о тебе побольше.  
— И что же ты узнал?  
— Ты не врёшь, чтобы казаться круче, чем есть и ты любишь чёрный кофе без сахара. Из меня так себе Шерлок. По пятнам на одежде я могу разве что сказать, что человек неряшлив. Впрочем, о тебе можно сказать, что ты обладаешь какой-то особенной магией, позволяющей тебе после сна на полу выглядеть красавчиком. Даже твои волосы в таком творческом беспорядке, который делают обычно в салонах, а не об холодные доски.   
— Ты странный, заявляться в дом более взрослого и сильного оборотня только затем, чтобы напоить его кофе?   
— А с чего ты взял, что сильнее меня? — улыбка Стайлза словно прилипает к его губам и теперь выглядит скорее угрожающей, чем добродушной. — Мы, вроде, не мерялись силой.   
— Ты моложе меня и мускулатура у тебя развита хуже, — небрежно бросает Дерек, понимая, что может нарваться на драку, но Стайлз реагирует смешком.   
— Эллисон ты тоже недооценил. Времена меняются, большой волк. То, что твои плечи шире моих, не делает тебя победителем в драке. Я быстрее тебя и хитрее. Не сомневайся, — его голос становится угрожающе спокойным и мягким. — Единственный твой шанс победить меня — умудриться прижать меня всем своим весом к чему-нибудь. К стене, к полу, к кровати.   
— Что?  
— Можно хоть к этой лестнице, — Стайлз хихикает, разглядывая ошеломлённое лицо Дерека. — Расслабься, Дерек. Лидия убьёт меня, если я свяжусь с кем-то вроде тебя.   
— Почему же?   
— Потому что она уверена, что такие, как ты обязательно разобьют мне сердце, — драматично закатывает глаза Стайлз, прижимая руку к груди.   
— Вы странные детишки, — вздыхает Дерек. — Вы серьёзными бываете? Иначе вы будете только мешать мне в поисках альфы.   
— Ну, конечно мы бываем серьёзными, большой волк, — Стайлз поднимается на ноги. — И в поисках мы тоже очень серьёзны. И дорогу нам лучше не перебегать. Но если мы будем постоянно серьёзными, как ты, то быстро состаримся, — Стайлз коротко смеётся, а потом подходит к Дереку вплотную и спокойно смотрит ему в лицо. — К тому же, нам не выгодно, чтобы нас воспринимали всерьёз. Мы же просто школьники. Дети. Мальчишка и две девчонки, какая уж тут сила, да?   
Стайлз приподнимается на носочки, чтобы быть наравне с Дереком. Дерек чувствует его тёплое дыхание на губах, запах кофе, корицы и молока. В жёлтые глаза Стайлза проникает золото, они начинают светиться изнутри, и это зрелище окончательно парализует Дерека. Стайлз улыбается своими заострёнными зубами, коротко клацает ими и чуть качается в сторону Дерека, едва уловимо касаясь его губ.   
Потом он молча уходит, а Дерек стоит так ещё минуту, пытаясь понять, как мальчишке удалось победить его. Дерек прикрывает лицо рукой, чувствуя себя идиотом. Коробка с недоеденными пончиками лежит на ступеньке. В коробке только любимые Дереком кокосовые пончики. Дерек усаживается на место, где недавно сидел Стайлз, и делает неторопливый глоток кофе. Эти подростки сведут его с ума скорее, чем найдут альфу. Дерек смотрит на дверь и думает. что не удивится, если заявится кто-нибудь ещё из этой мелкой стайки, но дверь остаётся закрытой и посторонних запахов, кроме запахов еды и кофе, нет. Разве что запах сладкого кофе Стайлза (и самого Стайлза) ещё, кажется, остался на губах Дерека.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты играешь в детектива? — интересуется голос у Дерека за спиной, и Дерек тяжело вдыхает.   
Дерек отрывается от стены в полицейском участке, прервав наблюдение за шерифом, который ведёт дело его сестры и может что-то неосознанно знать. Перед ним стоит Стайлз, держа в руках пахнущий едой пакет. Вид у парня немного помятый, а на лице ни тени улыбки.   
— Может быть, а ты что здесь делаешь? — недовольно бормочет Дерек, а Стайлз пожимает плечами и указывает подбородком на пакет.   
— Папе покушать принёс. Он у меня такой работяга, что иногда совсем забывает, что нужно что-то есть, а если и вспоминает, то идёт в ближайшую забегаловку, а ему нельзя, у него и так повышенный холестерин.   
Стайлз поворачивает голову в сторону снующих полицейских и тот самый шериф, за которым следил Дерек, улыбается и кивает Стайлзу.   
— Ты, кстати, если думаешь, что такой дофига незаметный и копы тебя не видят — крупно ошибаешься. Они нервничают тут из-за тебя уже полчаса. Твоя легенда с потерявшимся иностранцем немного провисает, когда ты начинаешь вести себя подозрительно и пялиться на кого-то в упор, — ухмыляется Стайлз и передаёт подошедшему шерифу пакет с едой. — Я скоро буду требовать, чтобы ты записывал видео, как ешь то, что я тебе приношу.   
— Ты жестокий, — качает головой тот, а потом подозрительно смотрит на Дерека. — Так кто он?  
— Мой новый друг, — беспечно говорит Стайлз, пожимая плечами. — Он брат Лоры Хейл, помнишь такую?  
— Конечно, — шериф кивает Дереку в знак приветствия, но смотрит, кажется, с ещё большим подозрением. — Так ты хотел узнать, что я знаю о Лоре? Ничего. Мы зашли в тупик. Нашли расчленённое, прости, тело, а дальше тупик. Никто не желал ей смерти, не было у неё тут врагов, да и город маленький — все друг друга знают. И убийц у нас тут не особо много. В основном приезжие.   
— Вот как, — Дерек задумчиво трёт подбородок, — спасибо, что поделились.   
— Да не за что, — бросает шериф, — стоило сразу же подойти и спросить, Дерек.   
— Вы знаете моё имя?   
— У Лоры, вроде бы, только один брат? — шериф пожимает плечами.   
— Так тут все её знали?   
— Нет, конечно, но она дружила со Стайлзом, поэтому иногда бывала у нас в гостях.   
— А, вот как. Я рад, что пока слышу о ней только хорошее.   
— Да, а как иначе? — шериф вздыхает, — она была хорошей девушкой, Дерек. Если тебе удастся что-то узнать — скажи мне. Нам бы хотелось закрыть это дело.   
— Да, конечно, — Дерек кидает взгляд на Стайлза, а тот стоит, опустив голову.   
— Тебе, Стайлз, тоже нужно есть, — говорит ему шериф и треплет по голове. — И ты уже опаздываешь в школу.   
— Не переживай за это, пап, — улыбается Стайлз шерифу и Дерек оказывается поражён этой улыбкой. Она оказывается совсем не такой, какую показывал Стайлз Дереку. Такая нежно-щемящая, любящая, но и скрывающая за собой что-то болезненное.   
Дерек и Стайлз вместе выходят из участка. Стайлз идёт к своему старому джипу, а Дерек к камаро, которые почему-то оказываются рядом.   
— А ты в курсе, зачем приезжала твоя сестра? — интересуется Стайлз? Его настроение совсем не такое, какое был с утра. Словно тучи закрыли ясное небо.   
— Искала нашего дядю. Вроде как выжившего после пожара. Это маловероятно, но ниточки привели Лору обратно в Бейкон Хиллс. Так что есть вероятность, что дядя здесь. Или что кто-то знает, где он.   
— А твоя дядя — альфа? — интересуется Стайлз, и Дерек даже на мгновение замирает.   
— Я... не знаю. Если он и выжил в пожаре, то очень сильно пострадал и вряд ли он так просто смог оправиться от этого. Если он и альфа, то прикованный к кровати.   
— Тогда нам стоит проверить больницы? — задумчиво тянет Стайлз, а потом пишет кому-то смс и открывает дверь джипа. — Тебе стоит прикупить мебели, пока мы заняты на учёбе. Не лезь в больницу один. У нас там связи, нам помогут найти твоего дядю, если он там. К тому же, если там же и альфа, то тебе точно не следует идти туда одному. Ты может и большой волк, но одинокий большой волк.   
— Хватит мне напоминать об этом, — недовольно рычит Дерек, а Стайлз кидает на него холодный взгляд.   
— Нет, ты должен помнить об этом. И для того, чтобы не совершать глупости, и для того, чтобы потом присоединиться к нам.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал частью вашей стаи?   
— Это решать Эллисон, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Я могу лишь порекомендовать тебя ей или нет. Так же важен голос Лидии, так что не стоит обижать её. Но да, возможно, я хочу, чтобы ты был частью нашей стаи. Возможно, нет. Я не определился. Перестань нас так раздражающе недооценивать.   
— Прости, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз удивлённо вскидывает брови.   
— Вау, — говорит он, а потом садиться за руль. — Просто знай, что с нами тебе будет гораздо лучше, чем одному. Особенно сейчас, пока по городу бродит альфа-убийца.   
— Я знаю.   
— Отлично, я рад.   
Стайлз кидает на него напоследок тоскливый взгляд и уезжает, оставляя Дерека на парковке одного. Когда Дерек идёт к машине, ему на сотовый приходит смс с неопознанного номера.   
"Встретимся сегодня в шесть, у тебя. С"  
Дерек некоторое время смотрит на горящий экран, а потом нажимает "сохранить номер в контактах". Ему даже не нужно спрашивать, откуда Стайлз знает его номер. Ему, в общем-то, всё равно откуда. Он садится за руль камаро и решает последовать совету Стайлза, потому что спать на полу совершенно невозможно. Даже одному.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Дерек возвращается домой, то обнаруживает джип Стайлза недалеко от входа. Дерек вздыхает, решая, что в первую очередь необходимо установить замки покрепче и вообще заняться безопасностью дома, учитывая гуляющего по городу убийцу и стаю молодых волков, которых, кажется, не научили стучать прежде, чем заходить.   
Дерек заходит в дом и проходит в бывшую когда-то столовой комнату. Волчата, сидящие на полу полукругом, синхронно поднимают на него головы. Дерек не перестаёт удивляться их единению. Словно не стая, а один человек.   
— Вам стоило постучаться, — говорит он.   
— Ты опоздал, — отвечает Эллисон и указывает на свободное место в круге. — Присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома.   
— Смешно, — отзывается Дерек и садится на пол, чувствуя себя вожатым в лагере.   
— Нам только костра не хватает, — фыркает Стайлз, словно читая мысли Дерека.   
— Этому дому уже хватило костров, — кривится Лидия, а Дерек замечает, что всё это время девушки держатся за руки. Он ожидает, что Стайлз тоже держит Лидию за руку, но обе руки Стайлз покоятся на его коленях, а пальцы немного дрожат.   
Эллисон следит за его взглядом и поджимает губы.   
— Не всё излечивает ликантропия, — говорит она, хоть Дерек ничего не спрашивал. — Стайлз не нервничает, он отказывается принимать лекарство.   
— Ты жалуешься на меня постороннему? — удивляется Стайлз и сжимает руки в кулаки. — Я в порядке.   
— Ты не в порядке, — строго отвечает ему Эллисон и переводит взгляд на Дерека. — Я надеюсь, что, может, ты сможешь на него повлиять. Пару раз в месяц, перед полнолунием, Стайлз пытается отказаться от своих лекарств и мы получаем довольно нервного и недовольного всем типа. С довольно резкой сменой настроения и весьма импульсивными поступками, — Эллисон пристально смотрит на Стайлза, но тот только закатывает глаза.   
— Почему?   
— Я не перестаю верить, что у ликантропов не бывает СДВГ, — объясняет Стайлз. — Мне уже кажется, что это просто зависимость от таблеток, а не сам синдром.   
— В этом есть логика, — говорит Лидия, мягко улыбаясь Стайлзу, — но твоя ломка нас пугает. Тебе стоит слезать с них как-нибудь не так. К тому же, после полнолуния ты снова начинаешь пить таблетки, так в чём смысл?  
— Мы собрались здесь обсудить мои проблемы с зависимостью или всё-таки убийство Лоры Хейл? — нервно интересуется Стайлз, и Дерек по вытекающей из кулаков крови видит, что парень начинает плохо себя контролировать.   
— Ты прав, — примирительно говорит Эллисон и тянется, чтобы дотронуться до его руки. — Прости.   
— Я уже рассказал всё, что знаю Стайлзу, — говорит Дерек, с радостью меняя тему. — Он сказал, что вы знаете кого-то в больнице и сможете навести справки о том, кто там лежит.   
— Да, у друга Стайлза в больнице работает мама, — Эллисон кивает, — никого под фамилией Хейл в больнице нет, но миссис Маккол сказала, что мы можем зайти вечером и самостоятельно осмотреть тех, кто там лежит. Если, конечно, не будем им мешать. Так что действовать нужно тихо и ненавязчиво. Ты узнаешь своего дядю, если увидишь?  
— Не уверен, — мотает головой Дерек, — он, скорее всего, сильно обгорел в пожаре. Если он выжил в нём, то вряд ли хорошо выглядит. Но если он так плох, как я думаю, то он и не альфа, которого мы ищем.   
— А он был альфой?   
— Насколько я знаю — нет.   
— Лора была альфой, — отзывается Стайлз. — Так что тот, кто её убил, мог и не быть альфой, но стал им.   
— Альфа больше никого не кусал в городе?  
— Моего друга, Скотта, — Стайлз кривится, — ему сейчас сложно. Он плохо контролирует превращения, да и чувствует себя не очень. Лунатит. И к нам не может присоединиться, пока его альфа жив.   
— Поэтому вы ищете его? Чтобы помочь другу?  
— В том числе. Довольно стрёмно наблюдать, как плохо бете, когда его альфа маньяк-убийца.   
— Мне просто интересно — а как вы стали оборотнями?   
— Я, вообще-то, из семьи охотников, — улыбается Эллисон, — но когда-то давно мою мать укусили. Отец не дал ей себя убить, а через некоторое время родилась я.   
— Истинная альфа, — гордо говорит Лидия. — Я попросила укусить себя.   
— А потом и я, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Мы все уже были друзьями и доверяли друг другу. К тому же, у каждого были свои цели, достигаемые с помощью ликантропии. Возможно, то, что нас укусил истинный альфа, повлияло на то, что мы оба успешно обратились. Скотт сопротивлялся до последнего, сомневался. Боялся. А потом его укусил в лесу этот урод и теперь Скотту хреново. Как ты заметил, довольно большое значение играет то, кто твой альфа. И есть ли он у тебя.   
— Ты опять напоминаешь, что я омега.   
— Именно, — Стайлз равнодушно слизывает с пальцев кровь.   
— Он хочет сказать, что Эллисон хорошая альфа, — говорит Лидия, нежно смотря на подругу. — И тебе стоит подружиться с нами, если ты хочешь остаться здесь.   
— Я уже понял, — говорит со вздохом Дерек. — Не нужно мне постоянно об этом твердить. Я не тупой. И пока, вроде, веду себя хорошо, разве нет?   
— Нормально, — кивает Эллисон. — И прости. Нам нужно защищать свою территорию от чужаков, но в то же время, нам нужно увеличивать стаю. Поэтому мы напоминаем тебе твоё место, но, как ты заметил, очень надеемся, что ты в итоге присоединишься к нам.   
— Я рассмотрю ваше предложение, как и вы будете рассматривать меня. Но для начала нам нужно разделаться с альфой. Тогда-то мы все себя и покажем, я думаю.   
— Да, ты прав, — Эллисон достаёт из кармана телефон и смотрит на экран. — Миссис Маккол сказала, что мы можем подойти где-то через полчаса. Я думаю, что нам можно выдвигаться к больнице. Готов ли ты, в случае чего, убить своего дядю? Предпоследнего члена твоей семьи?   
— Если это он — то он убил мою сестру. Убил и расчленил мою сестру. Да, я готов убить своего дядю, если то потребуется.   
— Рада слышать, — Эллисон поднимается на ноги и отряхивается, остальные следуют её примеру. — Тогда по машинам. Встретимся у чёрного входа.


	5. Chapter 5

Дерек едет прямо за джипом Стайлза, немного чувствуя себя преследователем. Джип Стайлза немного вихляет, и Дерек думает, что не стоило сейчас пускать мальчишку за руль. И вообще, не стоило лезть в больницу, пока один из членов команды находится в ломке. Странно, что об этом не задумалась его альфа. То ли она знает его даже в таком состоянии и знает, что он достаточно держит себя в руках, то ли она просто проглядела этот момент. Дерек жмёт на газ, обгоняя машину Стайлза, а поравнявшись с ним, ловит от Стайлза короткий недовольный взгляд. Когда джип Стайлза оказывается позади, Дерек начинает чувствовать себя привычнее. Словно он опять один. Он уже и не помнит, когда что-то было по-другому. Хоть Лора и была его альфой, хоть они и жили в соседних квартирах, они не были полноценной стаей. Они не проводили вместе полнолуние, справляясь каждый по-своему. Они вели образ жизни среднестатистического жителя крупного американского города и не находили времени на дела стаи. Они пересекались в коридоре дома, пока шли в свои квартиры, а иногда даже ужинали вместе, но это было скорее отношением брата и сестры, а не беты и альфы. И Дерек совсем не страдал от своего одиночества. Ему было комфортно быть свободным от обязательств, которые обычно сковывают членов стаи, он не чувствовал себя слабым, потому что был среди обычных людей, которые были слабее даже омеги. Поэтому он не понял и не одобрил идею Лоры. Поэтому он не поехал с ней. Хоть и знал, что альфа с бетой сильнее, чем одна альфа. Он не ожидал, что её могут подстерегать опасности. Он расслабился. Привык к размеренной жизни обычного человека. Привык плыть по течению, а не вырывать свою жизнь из пасти другого оборотня. Привык к миру и спокойствию. И смерть Лоры — была ценой за это.   
Дерек сжимает зубы и, въехав на парковку, резко дёргает руль влево, разворачивая машину и паркуя её небезопасным, диким и абсолютно несвойственным ему способом. Только потом он переживает, что подумает на это стая подростков, но те только коротко ухмыляются ему, а потом снова становятся серьёзными. Настроение сегодня было у всех сумрачным. Даже у Стайлза, который, как показалось Дереку, был заводилой и клоуном компании. Особенно у Стайлза, но его можно понять. Дерек замечает, как парень прячет дрожащие руки в карманы.   
У чёрного входа стоит молодая ещё женщина в форме медсестры и с копной тёмных кудрявых волос на голове. Она открывает двери и машет стае, чтобы те поторапливались. Стая оглядывается — каждый в свою сторону — и прибавляет шаг. Дерек торопится за ними.   
— Это совсем не по правилам, — говорит медсестра, прикрывая дверь, — так что вы должны быть максимально тихими и незаметными.   
— Мы будем такими, — отвечает Эллисон, улыбаясь женщине, — обещаем, миссис Маккол.   
— У нас есть несколько пациентов с обширными ожогами, — говорит Маккол, ведя их по коридору. — Оба в очень плохом состоянии. Один в коме, второй овощ.   
— Вы следите за ними всё время? Не может быть такого, чтобы вы оставляли их на пару часов одних?   
— К ним приставлены медсёстры. Они наблюдают за ними круглые сутки, конечно же, отходя в туалет или подышать свежим воздухом, но это десятиминутные перерывы. К тому же, оба подключены к аппаратам, которые бы завизжали, потеряв их пульс даже на несколько секунд.   
— Хорошо, — Эллисон кивает. — Больше ожоговых нет? Может кто-то со старыми шрамами от ожогов?   
— Нет, — Маккол мотает головой. — Только эти двое. Оба мужчины, примерно тридцати лет, поступили с разницей в пару дней. Оба одиноки, только раз их навещали... и это была Лора Хейл.   
— Она ни у кого не задерживалась?   
— Мы не следили за тем, у кого она задерживалась, а у кого нет, — пожимает плечами Маккол.   
Эллисон недовольно поджимает губы, а Лидия берёт её за руку. Маккол провожает их до одной из палат и приоткрывает дверь. Дерек заглядывает первым, так как только он может опознать своего дядю. На постели лежит мужчина, его лицо и руки перебинтованы так, что чистой кожи просто не осталось. Вся голова тоже в бинтах — ни намёка на цвет и длину волос.   
— Чёрт, — шёпотом ругается Дерек, прикрывая дверь. — Это прсото мумия, как в нём можно опознать кого-то?   
— Ты можешь поговорить с ним, — говорит тихо Маккол и оглядывается по сторонам. — Только быстро.   
— А как Лора прошла к ним?   
— Как родственница. Сказала, что ищет своего дядю.   
— Почему этого не можем сделать мы?   
— Потому что нас следующий день Лору убили, и мы не знаем кто это сделал. Может это кто-то из больницы. Нам стоит исключить лишние элементы, — отвечает Эллисон и кивает на дверь. — Давай, поговори с ним.   
Дерек со вздохом входит в палату и нерешительно замирает у двери. Мумия человека не шевелится, только медленно открывает глаза. Они смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, а потом Дерек извиняется и выходит.  
— Это не он.   
— Я не слышала, чтобы ты сказал что-то кроме "извините", — поднимает брови Эллисон.   
— Мы ищем моего дядю, Эллисон. Я знаю его цвет глаз.   
— А, это сильно упрощает поиск, — пожимает плечами она и следует за Маккол далее по коридору.   
— Я смотрю, что тебе очень не хочется думать, что альфа — твой дядя, — тихо говорит Дереку Стайлз.   
— Ну конечно не хочется. Он и моя младшая сестра — всё, что осталось от моей семьи.  
— Понимаю, — серьёзно говорит Стайлз и на мгновение касается его спины. — Но если это он...  
— Я говорил — я убью его. То, что он мой дядя, не позволяет ему убивать людей. И Лора... не могу понять, что его толкнуло на это.   
— Желание быть альфой? — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Люди хотят власти. Некоторые — слишком сильно.   
— Да, возможно, — Дерек сжимает кулаки. — Дядя Питер всегда был немного... такой.   
— Питер? Вот как его зовут, — задумчиво тянет Стайлз. — Ты не называл его имени.   
— Да? Ну, вот теперь назвал. Это ничего не меняет.   
— Это точно.   
Они останавливаются у такой же двери в такую же палату. Дерек вздыхает и входит внутрь. Его сразу же сбивает с толку приглушённый свет — окна зашторены. У окна стоит кресло с сидящим на нём человеком. Человек так же обмотан бинтами, но пальцы немного виднеются и слегка подрагивают. Человек поворачивает голову к Дереку и тот охает.   
— Дядя Питер?


	6. Chapter 6

Питер смотрит на него немигающе, словно затаившийся зверь. Его серо-голубые глаза — единственное, что выдаёт в нём родственника Дерека, что выдаёт в нём Питера Хейла. Их цвет, их разрез, их взгляд. Дерек довольно много времени проводил с дядей в детстве, чтобы запомнит этот взгляд. Только сейчас в нём намешано рагу из чувств. Дерек определяет узнание, удивление и боль, но что-то ещё, что-то типа острой приправы, остаётся неразгаданным.   
— Дядя Питер? — повторяет он и подходит ближе.   
От стены отделяется тень и преграждает путь. Девушка в форме медсестры складывает руки на груди.   
— Вам сюда нельзя, — строго говорит она.   
— Я его родственник, — объясняет Дерек, стараясь заглянуть ей за спину. — Мне нужно поговорить с ним.   
— Он не может разговаривать.   
— Но это важно! Нам нужно поговорить!  
— Он. Не может. Разговаривать, — чеканит слова медсестра, демонстрируя белые зубы в каком-то почти зверином выражении лица. — Его ожоги слишком сильные. Его так же связки были повреждены.  
Дерек непонимающе мотает головой. Что-то смущает его в этой медсестре, в дяде, во всей этой ситуации. Дерек втягивает носом воздух и в нём тоже что-то не так. Чужой звериный запах. Дерек смотрит на медсестру в упор, но та остаётся неподвижной, даже чёрные глаза замерли на одной точке.   
— Ты обращена? — напрямую интересуется Дерек, но медсестра только вскидывает тонкие брови.   
— О чём это вы? — а потом, словно зацепившись за соломинку, повышает голос. — Что за чушь вы несёте? Вы беспокоите моего пациента! Вам нужно уйти! Я не видела, чтобы сегодня каким-то родственникам было назначено! Как вы сюда пробрались?   
Она делает шаг вперёд, а Дерек отступает к двери и быстро выходит в коридор. Остальная стая смотрит на него в ожидании вердикта.   
— Пойдёмте на улицу, — коротко говорит он и выводит всех из здания.   
Когда они оказываются на парковке, Дерек нервно шагает из стороны в сторону. Что-то странное было, но он не может понять что. Запах зверя был сильный и разный. Глаза Питера были... странный взгляд, удивление слишком лёгкое. Словно он ожидал. Впрочем, если Лора нашла его, то Питер мог предположить, что Дерек приедет следом за ней. Видел ли Дерек в глазах боль от утери племянницы? Нет, скорее боль от полученных травм. Только вот было ли это искренним.   
Дерек запускает руки в волосы, а Стайлз не выдерживает, подходит к нему и берёт за руку, останавливая.   
— Так что? — спрашивает он, глядя в лицо Дереку.   
Дерек на мгновение замирает, рассматривая пятнышки-родинки на лице Стайлза и любуясь медово-коричневым цветом его глаз. Потом Стайлз улыбается и Дерек приходит в себя.   
— Медсестра точно оборотень, — говорит он. — Питер там. Медсестра его защищает. Странный запах, странное ощущение, странный взгляд Питера. Питер не настолько больной, насколько хочет казаться.   
Дерек удивляется своим же словам. Вот оно.   
— С чео ты взял? — интересуется Эллисон.   
— Запах, ощущение, взгляд — всё это вместе. И медсестра... она словно его бета. Но Питер сам бета. Если, конечно, не убил альфу.   
— А может медсестра его пара?   
— Нет, я чувствовал силу, не мог понять, откуда и как это вообще возможно. Думал, что показалось. Надеялся, что показалось.  
Дерек сжимает кулаки.   
— Он всегда был такой? — спрашивает Стайлз, не отпуская его руку. — Хотел власти?   
— Да, — Дерек мотает головой. — Думаю, да. Он младший брат, ему не досталась власть. Конечно, он чувствовал зависть, но я никогда не подумал бы, что он может пойти на такое.   
— Он пережил пожар. Мелисса говорит, что он правда очень сильно обгорел, — говорит Эллисон. — Это могло сломать его.   
Дерек не отвечает. Он смотрит на окна больницы. на секунду ему кажется, что он видит два тлеющих уголька за стеклом.   
— Пойдёмте отсюда, нам нужно всё обдумать. Если он правда альфа, то он очень сильный. И безумный. Нам сейчас нельзя к нему соваться.   
— Ты прав, — кивает Эллисон, украдкой глядя на Стайлза. — Нам нужно отдохнуть, а потом придумаем план действий. К тому же, скоро полнолуние. Возможно, мы сможем поймать его с поличным, обернувшимся.   
— Да, но вы уверены, что вам хватит сил?   
— Это всего лишь один альфа.   
— Это альфа, который, будучи слабой бетой, убил сильную альфу, укусил пару подростков и женщину и двоих из них обратил. Ваш друг же чувствует его, а значит Питер подпитывается и от него.   
— У нас есть не только когти, но и мозги, — говорит Лидия и улыбается. — А Эллисон из семьи охотников. Уж что-нибудь, да придумаем. Да и если придётся справляться своими силами, то мы, всё-таки, тоже не слабаки. Эллисон истинный альфа с двумя бетами. Ты тоже сильный. Если сработаемся, то получится хорошая команда мстителей.  
— Мстителей, — эхом повторяет Стайлз и смеётся. Дерек удивляется тому, что когда Стайлз улыбается, из груди уходит тот тоскливый комок, что образуется, когда смотришь на Стайлза в ломке.   
— Ты должен перестать терзать себя и продолжить принимать лекарства, — говорит ему Дерек, и Стайлз поднимает на него глаза. Он долго смотрит на лицо Дерека, а потом опускает взгляд на его грудь и прикусывает губу.   
— Хорошо. Ради мести, ради безопасности остальной стаи. Ради тебя.   
У Дерека слегка перехватывает дыхание на его последних словах, а Стайлз улыбается коварно и отпускает его руку. Стайлз машет ему и отправляется к джипу, а Лидия и Эллисон наоборот приближаются к Дереку вплотную.   
— Ты нравишься ему, — говорит Лидия серьезно. — Не смей разбивать нашему мальчику сердце.   
— Я и не собирался, — пытается оправдаться Дерек, но Лидия смотрит недоверчиво.   
— Если он тебе совсем не интересен, то так ему прямо и скажи. После полнолуния, конечно, иначе он может немного поехать. А если интересуешься в целях поиграться и забыть, то вообще лучше сбеги из города, пока тебя никто случайно ночью не загрыз.   
— Мы любим Стайлза, — объясняет Эллисон, — а он влюбчивый и ранимый. Так вот не дай ему в себя влюбиться, если сам боишься и не хочешь этого.   
— Я понял, — говорит серьёзно Дерек и вздыхает. — Только дайте нам самим разобраться.   
— Конечно, — улыбается Лидия. — Мы просто подсказали, что будет в некоторых из линий развития событий, но как именно всё будет происходить, решать только вам.   
— Какие вы милые, — усмехается Дерек.   
— Просто чудные белые пушистики, — соглашается Лидия. — Пока не голодные.


	7. Chapter 7

Дерек опускается на свою новую кровать, и она мягко пружинит под его весом. Он сам до сих пор не понимает, почему взял двуспальную. Возможно, из-за застрявших в голове слов Стайлза, а может и просто из-за желания хотя бы иногда не спать одиночестве. В доме пахнет сыростью, и чёрные потолки выглядят удручающе. Дерек не уверен, что хочет продолжать делать вид, что это его дом. Возможно, ему стоит подыскать что-то ещё. Вряд и у него хватит сил в одиночку восстановить этот. В комнате темно, потому что окна заколочены досками. Мусор Дерек, сколько смог, вынес, но он всё равно чудесным образом остаётся ровным слоем разбросанным вокруг. На стенах иногда попадаются метки и кривые граффити. Когда-то здесь пахло стаей и едой. Было светло и тепло. Когда-то мама и папа зазывали всех на ужин, на огромную жирную индейку, а он, Дерек, и две его сестры наперегонки неслись к столу, где уже сидел Питер. Когда-то здесь играла музыка и Дерек с сестрами открывали подарки из-под ели. Когда-то это было совсем другим местом.   
Дерек рассматривает чёрный потолок, когда слышит шуршание шин подъезжающей к его дому машины. Тяжёлой и старой машины, судя по звукам. Машина останавливается, и водитель покидает её, а Дерек прислушивается к его шагам. Лёгким, чуть пружинящим шагам — молодой парень. Когда дверь в дом открывается с толчка, Дерек уже знает, кто его гость. Гость проходит в комнату, которую Дерек окрестил своей спальней и останавливается в проёме двери.   
— Я решил проведать тебя, — говорит Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди. Он уже не выглядит таким измученным, тремор унялся, а взгляд кажется слегка затуманенным.   
— Как мило с твоей стороны. Как видишь, я ещё жив. Дядя не успел добраться и до меня, — Дерек садится в кровати, спускает ноги на пол и вяло улыбается Стайлзу.   
— Он очень плохой волк и человек, — говорит Стайлз и проходит в комнату. Он обходит её и, словно решившись, резко садится на кровать рядом с Дереком. — Я хотел убедиться, что ты не совсем загрустил из-за него.   
— Может ты и прав, что подумал, будто я загрущу, — говорит Дерек, удивляя этим Стайлза, — к тому же этот дом тоже успешно навевает тоску.   
— Он навеет тоску даже тому, кто не знает его истории, — говорит Стайлз сочувственно. — Мы забирались сюда со Скоттом ещё пару лет назад. Все извозились в саже и спугнули нас старшеклассники, решившие устроить тут вечеринку. Ты думаешь попытаться восстановить дом?  
— А ты думаешь. что это возможно?  
Стайлз задумчиво смотрит вокруг, а потом переводит взгляд на Дерека и пожимает плечами.   
— Было бы желание.   
— Уже не уверен. Это место осквернено. Пожаром, подростками, а теперь и Питером. Его не отмыть.   
— И часто ты так философствуешь? — интересуется весело Стайлз и Дерек замечает те же смешинки в глазах, что видел в первую их встречу.   
— Иногда случается, — усмехается Дерек. Кровать ещё немного проминается, от движений Стайлза и его рука соскальзывает к бедру Дерека. — И не страшно тебе вот так заявляться в дом к малознакомому мужчине-оборотню?   
— Ой, да тебе же точно девочки прочитали лекцию в стиле: "будешь обижать Стайлза — откусим яйца". Две разъярённые волчицы — так себе враги, скажу я тебе.   
— Представляю, — фыркает Дерек. — И всё же, что ты здесь делаешь? Провоцируешь?  
— Можно и так сказать, — таинственно говорит Стайлз и приближается к Дереку. — Получается?   
— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво говорит Дерек.   
Они оба молчат некоторое время, а потом Стайлз неожиданно наклоняется к Дереку и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Дерек невольно напрягается, выпрямляет спину в прямую линию, а Стайлз коротко смеётся. Дерек слышит сердцебиение Стайлза, а тот — его. Сначала Дереку всё кажется очень неловким, но потом он понимает, что ему так спокойно. Что тепло Стайлза, запах Стайлза, сердцебиение Стайлза — всё это успокаивает. Всё это даёт почувствовать странную близость, почти единение.   
— Ты веришь, что у каждого человека есть пара, определённая судьбой? — интересуется Стайлз, словно читая мысли, и Дерек хочет пожать плечами, но вовремя одумывается и неопределённо мотает головой.   
— Это довольно странный мир, наполненный странными событиями и мифическими существами — почему бы не верить и в такое?   
— Просто мне кажется, что наша встреча не случайна. Хоть к ней и привела череда таких драматических событий, может, им суждено было случиться, чтобы мы встретились. Это звучит ужасно романтично и сопливо. Ужасно. Я говорю как мой друг Скотт.   
— Ты звучишь и правда очень сопливо и романтично, Стайлз, но это совсем не страшно. Иногда стоит высказывать даже такое.   
— Не парню, которому хочешь понравиться. Разве кому-то могут понравиться такие слащавые речи? Ну, кроме Скотта.   
— Я уже не уверен, что хочу познакомиться с твоим другом, — смеётся Дерек, — но почему нет? Я же ещё не сбежал.   
— Мне не нравится это "ещё".   
— Хорошо. Я же не сбежал. И не сбегу, даже если ты начнёшь писать мне стихи.   
— Если начну — ударь меня. Это совсем неправильно.   
— Не буду. Знаешь, твои подруги довольно умело запугивают людей, но мне было всё равно, что они сделают в том, случае, какой не случится. Я испытываю к тебе странные чувства, Стайлз. Мы знакомы всего два дня, но кажется, что уже давно.  
— Может мы когда-то в детстве пересекались? Конечно, когда я научился говорить, ты уже ходил в школу, но всё же. Только я не помню того времени. Совсем ничего не помню о своём детстве. Память отказывается мне его воспроизводить.   
— Может оно и к лучшему, — отстранённо говорит Дерек, — я бы не отказался от того, чтобы избавиться от пары воспоминаний. Но и я тебя не помню. Хотя, казалось бы — жили в одном небольшом городке. Должны были все друг друга знать.   
— Может вы, как оборотни, старались держаться подальше от людей? Чтобы не пугать или не навлекать беды? Знаешь, вся эта фигня с ликантропией почему-то притягивает к себе ещё кучу проблем различной степени мистичности.  
— Возможно.   
— Так что за странные чувства ты ко мне испытываешь?   
— Влечение? Ты мне интересен, — Дерек хмурит брови, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Не знаю. Притяжение?   
— Желание? — томно интересуется Стайлз Дереку на ухо, а тот вздыхает и поворачивает к нему голову.   
— Конечно, — прямо говорит Дерек, отчего Стайлз слегка краснеет, и глаза его мигают с обычного цвета на золотой. — Бессмысленно отрицать. Но и поддаваться этому сейчас... опасно.   
— Этому? Желанию? Страсти?   
— Да, — Дрек пожимает плечами, — и вообще чувствам. Сейчас не время для них. Иначе Питер может воспользоваться этим.   
— Но Лидия и Эллисон не собираются скрывать своих чувств, почему должны мы?   
— Потому что Питер не их дядя, Стайлз. Я не знаю, почему Питер решился на это. Возможно, просто хочет истребить всех детей своего брата, чтобы остаться последним Хейлом. Единственным и сильнейшим. Он свихнулся, если действительно этого хочет, но нельзя это игнорировать.   
— И что нам делать? — обиженно интересуется Стайлз.  
— Избавиться от него, а потом разбираться друг с другом. Может, за время, что мы проведём в охоте на Питера, ты разочаруешься во мне и перестанешь так упрямо лезть ко мне в постель.   
— У тебя низкая самооценка, большой волк. Как же в таком разочароваться?   
— Ну как же. Хмурость, закрытость и груз травм детства — не очень сексуально.   
— Ошибаешься, — усмехается Стайлз. — На такое частенько первым делом и клюют. Израненный зверь с таинственной закрытой душой. Ах, как романтично, — Стайлз заламывает руки и хлопает ресницами, — я спас его от самого себя, излечу его израненную душу... и всё в этом духе. Ты, видимо, не видел, сколько фильмов и книг посвящено этой теме.  
— И ты их фанат?  
— Нет. Это скорее тема Скотта. Но понимаешь, и у меня есть груз проблем из детства, я, в конце концов, завишу от таблеток и лезу в самое пекло зачем-то рискуя жизнью. Мы все странные. Мы все с травмами и проблемами, но это не должно нас отталкивать друг от друга. Единственный, у кого проблема с прошлым и с кем не стоит заводить отношения — это твой дядя. И если он мешает мне вступить в отношения с парнем, который мне нравится — я с радостью поскорее убью его.   
— Ты убьёшь его, чтобы встречаться со мной?  
— Я убью его, чтобы отомстить за всех, кого убил он. И да, чтобы встречаться с тобой.   
— Да ты романтик, Стайлз, — фыркает Дерек.   
— Ещё какой, большой волк, ещё какой


	8. Chapter 8

Дерек просыпается и тут же, ещё не открыв глаза, напрягается, чувствуя чужое присутствие. Напряжение длится лишь пару секунд, но "чужак", словно почувствовав, тоже просыпается. Дерек расслабляет руки, сцепленные на спине Стайлза, и удивлённо на него смотрит. Стайлз в ответ сонно улыбается и обнимает Дерека за шею.   
— Ты меня опоил, раз я ничего не помню? — интересуется Дерек, но Стайлз только смеётся.   
— Разве что околдовал своим очарованием и томным взглядом. Я не хотел уходить, а ты хотел спать, да и я хотел спать, вот и решили, что ничего с нами не случится, если мы просто ляжем рядом. Мы в одежде даже, если ты не заметил.   
Стайлз потягивается, притягивая Дерека ближе к себе, а тот позволяет ему это, утыкаясь губами Стайлзу в лоб. Стайлз довольно урчит и обвивает ногами бёдра Дерека, на что тот предупредительно рычит.   
— Вот этого я бы делать не стал.   
— Почему? — коварно улыбаясь, интересуется Стайлз, прижимаясь сильнее. — Утренний стояк?   
— Он может быть и не утренним, а в любое время суток, если так прижиматься.  
— А что, с ним плохо думается?   
— Очень плохо, Стайлз. Сам же знаешь работу мужского организма. Где-то кровь приливает, где-то отливает... и вот я уже не контролирую себя и вдалбливаю тебя в этот матрас.   
— Заманчиво, — весело фыркает Стайлз, но Дерек всё же скидывает с себя его ноги.   
— Мы вроде договорились вчера об этом, Стайлз.   
— Я надеялся, что ты передумаешь, — разочарованно тянет Стайлз и вздыхает. — Ладно-ладно. Сначала дядеубийство, потом страстные обжимашки. Я понял.   
Стайлз приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Дерека сверху вниз.   
— Я надеюсь, что его смерть не изменит твоих намерений. И я надеюсь, что ты станешь частью нашей стаи. Два пары в стае делает её вдвойне сильнее. Потому что хоть тебе и может казаться, что любовь и привязанность — это слабость. На самом деле — это сила. Сила, которая недоступна таким, как Питер.   
— Хочешь сказать, что он злой, потому что одинокий? — с сарказмом интересуется Дерек, но Стайлз выглядит серьёзным.   
— Нет, он злой, потому что он был в тени своего альфы всю юность, а потом потерял всё, что у него было в огне. И себя там же оставил. Я не думаю, что это тот же Питер, которого знал ты. Может он и был уже тогда коварным и завистливым, но то, что с ним сделал огонь — Питер прошёл через все круги ада и теперь сам словно демон. Ты не должен его только ненавидеть. Но и только жалеть не можешь тоже. Ты должен сомневаться, когда нацелишься в сердце, но рука не должна дрогнуть. Это уже не твой дядя, Дерек, но когда-то он был им.   
Стайлз замолкает и откидывается обратно на подушки. Повисает тишина, нарушаемая только сердцебиениями и дыханием обоих. Дерек поражённо смотрит на Стайлза, не в силах поверить, что этот мальчишка только что завернул такую пафосную и серьёзную речь, насквозь пропитанную философией и чем-то таким глубоким, до чего Дерек прежде не докапывался.   
— Не смотри на меня так. Я не всегда несу бессвязный бред, запугиваю или слюняво признаюсь в чувствах. Иногда меня вот так накрывает, но мне показалось, что это тебе нужно.   
— Возможно, — Дерек неожиданно для себя, приподнимается на локте и целует Стайлза в губы. Тот подставляется под поцелуй и тянется за губами Дерека, не желая поцелуй разрывать. — Ты странный парень, Стайлз, и я абсолютно не представляю, что у нас с тобой получится.   
— Отличная пара из нас с тобой получится. Много страсти, безумства и твоей хмуроволочности тоже немного. Мы будем опасны для других, а Эллидия будут нам умиляться.   
— Эллидия? Это они так себя называют или ты придумал?   
— Я придумал, но они так себя называют, — усмехается Стайлз и вновь тянется за поцелуем. Дерек позволяет ему это, свободной рукой удерживая его за плечо. — Я не хочу уходить. Не хочу покидать эту постель, этот дом, тебя. Не хочу что-то решать, куда-то идти и с кем-то сражаться. Я хочу просто лежать вот так.   
— Я тоже, — говорит Дерек, уткнувшись лбом в лоб. — Но он придёт за мной. Мой дядя. Теперь, когда он знает, что я в городе, что я догадываюсь, что он сделал... он придёт за мной. И нам лучше быть готовыми к этому.   
— Да, я понимаю, — Стайлз недовольно хмурит брови. — Но когда с ним будет кончено — тебе от меня не сбежать. Понял?   
— Конечно, — Дерек улыбается, а потом мягко отталкивает от себя Стайлза. — Тебе не пора в школу?   
— Школа для простых смертных, — объявляет Стайлз, а потом вздыхает. — Это тоже относится к тому, куда я не хочу идти. Там стало довольно... напряжено с тех пор, как у меня улучшился слух. Я слышу слишком многое. И очень многое из того, что я слышу, я слышать не хотел бы.   
— Ты не можешь контролировать это? — удивляется Дерек. Всё-таки Стайлз довольно эффектно продемонстрировал ему недавно их контроль над внутренним волком.   
— Не всегда, — Стайлз недовольно поджимает губы. — Почему-то именно слух подчиняется мне хуже всего. Видимо из-за того же СДВГ. Мне сложно сосредоточиться на каком-то одном голосе. Другие врываются в мою голову и требуют внимания. У меня стала часто болеть голова, — жалуется Стайлз, быстро перебирая пальцами в воздухе, словно изображая потом мыслей и голосов, — поэтому я стараюсь поменьше ходить туда, где много людей. А здесь хорошо. Тихо, далеко от чужих домов... хорошо.   
— Я даже не знаю, как помочь тебе, — признаётся Дерек. — Довольно тупое чувство.   
— Понимаю, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, — потому и не прошу помощи. Просто жалуюсь. Не переживай за это. Думаю, когда-нибудь я и с этим справлюсь. Или поселюсь здесь, у тебя, — он улыбается. — И я знаю, что ты прав, и что мне нужно в школу. Не хочу расстраивать папу. Из-за ликантропии и так пришлось много прогулять. Потом ещё Скотту помогал...   
Стайлз со вздохом встаёт с кровати и потягивается.   
— Тебе нужно завести себе кофемашину и, в общем-то, здесь можно будет жить.   
— Кровать и кофемашина? Это всё, что тебе нужно? — усмехается Дерек.  
— Да, а что ещё? Ну, может, душ? Стол, для разнообразия сексуальной жизни? Интересно, какой была твоя квартира в... где ты жил?  
— Нью-Йорке.   
— Серьёзно? Что ты там забыл?   
— Высшее образование, некоторые связи и оставшийся от семьи небольшой дом, который мы с Лорой и продали, чтобы купить квартиры в самом городе, а не за его пределами. Моя квартира не отличалась ничем от ей подобных. Маленькая комната, ещё более маленькая кухня, ну и ванна. Окна выходили на дорогу, так что тебе бы там не понравилось. Я сам долго привыкал к шуму машин. Кофемашины, кстати, не требовалось. Внизу была отличная кофейня, и где-то ко второму месяцу проживания над ней, меня запомнили все работники там. Так что я спускался в неё в восемь пятнадцать и забирал уже сваренный к моему приходу кофе, игнорируя очередь. Я буду скучать по той кофейне, — усмехается Дерек.   
— А я думаю, что мне бы там понравилось, — задумчиво говорит Стайлз. — Да и к шуму я бы тоже привык.   
— Квартира всё ещё за мной, — пожимает плечами Дерек. — Учись контролировать свой слух и тогда, когда закончишь школу, мы могли бы вернуться туда вместе.   
— Вместе, — эхом повторяет Стайлз, а потом вздыхает. — Ты ставишь сложные задачи, большой волк, но, ради тебя, я буду стараться. Может, получу стипендию в каком-нибудь Нью-Йоркском университете...   
Стайлз улыбается Дереку на прощание и, подхватив телефон и ключи, быстро целует его перед уходом.   
— Я напишу тебе, если что.   
Дерек кивает, провожая Стайлза взглядом, а потом переворачивается на спину, вновь уставившись в почерневшие балки. Только на этот раз в голове совсем другие мысли.


End file.
